MATHEMATICS EXAM
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Taehyung yang datang dengan wajah mengenaskan mengejutkan Jungkook yang sedang asyik dengan Sheet Music karya Chopin dan Beethoven miliknya. Ia segera merengkuh Taehyung yang rapuh, dan mengembalikan ceria Taehyung dengan caranya sendiri. Mengajarkan kekasihnya itu pelajaran 'masuk-memasukkan' yang baik dan benar. KOOKV OF COURSE! Lucunya gagal mungkin? Ah, baca sendiri, deh


**MATHEMATICS EXAM**

 **|By Sasayan-chan|**

 **KookV, Of Course!**

 **Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

 **A/N: Sebenernya ini buat event GA dari kakak" baik hati macam kak losteu-latae di WP. Daripada FFn yang ini sepi, mending aku publish juga di sini. Yaaah, mungkin ada yang mau baca meskipun agak nyeleneh, sih. :')**

 **Ohya, mungkin kalian yang suka banget atau berkenan sama FF ini bisa mampir ke WP aku Damakichi ramein gitu. :D**

 **.**

 **Seperti biasaaaa jangan lupa REVIEW! Review kalian itu jadi pelajaran buat aku. Tanpa review kalian aku gabisa berkembang sampe sejauh ini. :) So, dimohon dengan sangat untuk menyempatkan diri me-review yaaa. Bilang aja, kasih kritik dan saran. Sasa terbuka, kok. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read. :)**

 **I'm not force, you.**

 **Kalo gasuka langsung klos ya. :D**

 **Sasa gamaksa, kok. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jungkook...,"

Dengan gerakan cepat Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari _sheet music_ karya _Chopin_ dan _Beethoven_ miliknya ketika panggilan itu menggema di telinga. Hampir saja gelas plastik berisi kopi susu yang dibuatkan ibunya tadi di atas meja tumpah karena gerakannya yang sembrono. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu kamar dan mengandalkan penglihatan di sudut matanya, Jungkook menggeser gelas itu ke tengah meja. Mau bagaimanapun juga lelaki berambut kelam itu tidak ingin karpet kesayangannya ketumpahan kopi. Uh, pasti lengket kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Jung— _hiks_ —Kook...,"

Itu Taehyung yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya. Lelaki pecinta gulali rasa stroberi itu berjalan gontai dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Bibirnya yang bergetar digigit sendiri. Matanya tergenang, siap menumpahkan bendungannya jika lelaki cantik itu berkedip sekali saja. Jungkook benar-benar gemas dengan pemandangan di depannya, dengan keadaan Taehyung yang begitu nelangsa, tapi justru memberikan kesan lebih menggemaskan daripada biasanya.

"Jungkook—"

"Iya _Taehyung sayang_ ," Jungkook berdiri, lalu menghampiri Taehyung yang setia berdiri di tengah ruang kamar Jungkook yang luas. "Ada apa, hm?" Katanya sembari merapikan ujung kausnya yang kusut karena terduduki. "Kemarilah."

Awalnya, niat Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung datang padanya adalah untuk memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Ya, _awalnya_ Jungkook hendak merentangkan tangan lalu membiarkan Taehyung sendiri yang datang padanya, dan merengkuhnya begitu mendamba, begitu membutuhkan, dan begitu memohon. Pada awalnya memang seperti itu Jungkook niatkan sebelum tubuh Taehyung oleng karena tidak sengaja menginjak kaleng soda yang berserakan di lantai.

 _Jungkook menyesal. Sangat menyesal._

Jungkook sedari sore tadi tidak sempat membersihkan kamarnya yang habis diporak-porandakan oleh Jimin dan Hoseok. Dua orang seniornya itu benar-benar _sialan,_ apalagi dalam urusan mengobrak-abrik kamarnya. Sungguhan, mereka ahlinya menghancurkan kamar orang. Tadi siang Jimin dan Hoseok datang dengan _alibinya_ ingin meminjam koleksi buku olimpiade matematika di kamarnya, padahal incarannya adalah kulkas sesak penuh godaan di kamar Jungkook.

 _Bedebah sialan._ Umpat Jungkook dalam hati. Gara-gara mereka Taehyung tergelincir dan hampir saja terantuk tepi lemari kacanya yang tajam.

Tapi, Jungkook sebenarnya ingin tertawa, terbahak, dan menggeplak main-main kepala Taehyung karena kecerobohannya. Mengejeknya dengan ribuan ketololan Taehyung dan mencubit pipinya hingga melar. Tapi, hei, situasinya berbeda dari biasanya. Apalagi sekarang Taehyung semakin mencebik dan siap menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Diam di situ," Perintah Jungkook sembari menunjuk tempat Taehyung berpijak. Kemudian ia tersenyum manakala Taehyung menuruti perintahnya. Lelaki manis itu kini diam di tempat, namun masih dengan ekspresinya yang menyedihkan. "Aku yang ke sana." Katanya lagi sembari melangkah hati-hati melewati kaleng-kaleng soda dan jus yang berserakan di lantai.

Butuh sepuluh langkah bagi Jungkook untuk sampai di posisi Taehyung. _Namun butuh sedetik saja untuk Jungkook dapat merengkuh hati Taehyung seutuhnya_. Memeluknya begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Memberikan seutuh cintanya bagi Taehyung seorang. Hanya Taehyung. Ya, hanya Kim Taehyung. Hanya lelaki di depannya ini yang bisa membuat Jungkook luluh hingga seakan tak dapat bernafas dengan baik jika tiada ia di sisinya.

Sedikit sesak Jungkook rasakan ketika Taehyung menerjangnya tiba-tiba, melingkarkan tangan rampingnya mengitari tubuh kokoh Jungkook, lalu tanpa keraguan mengikis jarak diantara keduanya dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Walau nafasnya sedikit tersendat, Jungkook biarkan.

 _Apasih yang 'tidak' untuk Taehyung?_

"Kenapa Sayang?" Tanya Jungkook yang mulai membalas pelukan Taehyung dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung sempitnya, sedangkan tangan kiri mengusap sayang surai keemasannya yang halus. "Hayo, jangan sedih begini. Aku tidak suka jika _yang tersayang_ sedang bersedih tanpa sebab."

Sebuah hembusan nafas hangat sarat kefrustasian menerpa sisi leher jenjang Jungkook, lalu disusul gumaman lirih membelai gendang telinganya. Jungkook dapat merasakan bahunya lembab tiba-tiba, dan saat itulah ia paham bahwa Kim Taehyung sedang membuka sisi dirinya yang rapuh. Kim Taehyung yang sudah menyimpan _segalanya_ hingga menumpuk dan tak sanggup lagi untuk ditampung, emosinya yang ditahannya dan mencurahkannya lewat sebuah tangisan.

Maka dengan hati-hati, Jungkook membawa diri Kim Taehyung untuk menempati sofa empuk di sisi kamarnya, berharap Taehyung dapat menumpahkan gundah-gulana yang menumpuk di relung hati dengan nyaman.

Masih memeluk Taehyung, Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh ringkih si cengeng itu di punggung kursi. "Cup, cup. Sayangku, cintaku. Ada apa gerangan?"

Taehyung meremat bagian depan kemejanya hingga kusut. Lelaki manis itu kini berhenti menangis, namun masih ada sisa-sisa degukan yang menurut Jungkook terdengar begitu lucu. "Ajari aku," Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, "Ajari aku...," Ucapnya lirih sekali, melas sekali.

Refleks, Jungkook menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung yang kelewat dekat. Hidung mereka baru saja bersentuhan, dan setan dalam diri Jungkook berbisik samar di telinganya. Ia tidak kuasa menatap kekasihnya itu, apalagi sehabis menangis. Wajah Taehyung pasti luar biasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar berbeda.

 _Karena wajah Taehyung yang sedang menangis akan seribu kali lipat lebih cantik daripada saat lelaki itu tidak menangis._

Maka mati-matian Jungkook menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencuri satu kecupan di bibir kekasihnya yang memerah habis digigiti.

"Ajari aku...,"

Dan suara lirihnya itu, benar-benar menguji kesabaran Jungkook. Apa dia bilang? _Ajari aku, ajari aku. Seperti memohon diajari apa saja._ Gerutu Jungkook dalam hati.

"Ajari apa?" Tanya Jungkook sembari mengusap wajah Taehyung yang sembab. "Astaga, kau tidak menampilkan wajah seperti ini di depan Mama, kan?"

Karena bisa gawat kalau Mama Jungkook melihat wajah mengenaskan Taehyung yang seperti ini, sebab yang diomeli nantinya adalah Jungkook, walaupun jika yang salah itu adalah Taehyung, tapi ya tetap saja, ujung-ujungnya yang disalahkan pastilah Jungkook.

 _Karena Mama Jungkook begitu sayang pada Taehyung, dan benar-benar menjaga Taehyung seperti menjaga menantunya sendiri._

 _Calon menantu maksudnya._

"Tadi Mama bilang," Satu degukan lucu membuat Jungkook mengangkat alis. Lucu sekali. " _Taehyungie, kau kenapa?_ Dan aku langsung lari ke kamarmu."

"Ya Tuhan...," Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung, namun mendapat rengekan sebal darinya karena kehilangan _kenyamanan_ sesaat. Lelaki cantik itu buru-buru kembali menempeli tubuh berotot kekasihnya. "Aduh, Taehyung. Nanti Mama berpikir macam-macam, Sayang." Katanya sembari mengusap wajah.

Aduh bisa gawat ini. Kalau Mamanya nanti berpikir yang tidak-tidak bagaimana? Seperti Jungkook yang telah kurang ajar pada Taehyung, atau Jungkook yang sudah terlalu jahil padanya, atau mungkin... Ah, gawat, gawat, gawat!

"Mama itu orangnya overprotektif, Sayang. Apalagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan KAU!" Jungkook menunjuk hidung Taehyung main-main. "Kalau sudah menyangkut tentangmu, Mama pasti kena lupa dadakan siapa di sini anak kandungnya yang asli."

Taehyung mencebik sebab Jungkook berkata seperti itu yang seolah menyalahkannya. Matanya siap menumpahkan kembali air mata, namun buru-buru Jungkook merengkuh kepala Taehyung erat-erat dan menyandarkannya di dada bidangnya. Taehyung mengusak wajah di sana, dan bergumam lirih sekali. Mengenyahkan perbincangan tidak penting detik lalu dan berusaha merajuk kembali pada kekasih tampannya.

"Ajari aku...,"

"Memangnya kau ingin diajari apa, sih?"

"Ajari aku memasukkannya...,"

"Memasukkan—nya?" Jungkook berpikir keras. " _Memasukkannya?"_ Tanyanya dengan wajah cengo. Jungkook masih berusaha berpikir sekeras yang ia bisa. Apa maksud sebenarnya dari kata _memasukkan_ yang dikatakan Taehyung barusan. Karena, yaaa, jujur saja, otak Jungkook langsung melompong ketika Taehyung mengatakan kata seperti itu, apalagi tanpa detail yang benar. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang menerjemahkan permohonan _ambigu_ Taehyung padanya, hingga memancing _imanjinasinya yang ketinggian_ melintas sekilas tak kasat mata.

"Ma—Masukkan?" Jungkook menelan ludahnya sendiri susah payah. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Mengucapkan hal _tabu_ seperti itu sebenarnya sungguh memalukan. Tapi masih menyenangkan di satu sisi. "Kau yakin ingin kuajari cara _memasukkan?"_

"Iya! Ajari aku memasukkannya! Aku tidak pernah mengerti dan tidak pernah paham bagaimana caranya!" Taehyung seketika marah-marah dan Jungkook terheran dengan wajah aneh seperti idiot. Wah, serius nih Taehyung mau diajari cara _memasukkan_? Bukankah itu mudah, _eoh_?

"T—Tapi Taehyung, kau bilang tunggu kita menikah dulu, dan kau baru mau aku _memasukkan_ —"

 **BUKK!**

Lalu suara benda yang jatuh ke lantai karena _dilempar begitu sadisnya_ menggema di ruangan kamar Jungkook yang luas dan hening. Taehyung baru saja _dengan sengaja_ membanting sebuah buku bertuliskan _Mathematics Examination Exercise Book_ ke atas lantai hingga beberapa lembar kertasnya terlipat saking kerasnya. Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Taehyung membawa buku itu dalam genggaman tangan kurusnya. Dan Jungkook sekarang paham, arti dari _memasukkan_ yang sebenarnya Taehyung maksud tadi.

"O—Oohh...,"

Lalu jambakan sayang di rambut Jungkook terima dengan terpaksa. Taehyung kini menatapnya nyalang dan mengumpat habis-habisan. " _Otakmu_ itu Tuan Jeon! Minta dicuci! Digilas pakai _blender_ Mama sampai jadi bubur! Terus dijemur di loteng kalau bisa, biar roh-roh mesum nguap sekalian!"

Walau jambakannya terasa luar biasa menyakitkan, tapi Jungkook rasanya ingin tertawa. Sungguh. Kesalahpahaman ini benar-benar lucu. Ia kini yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar mesum setelah berkumpul dengan Namjoonie- _Hyung_ nya _._ Haduh, Jungkook bahkan tak habis pikir dengan kinerja otaknya yang sudah melenceng dari jalan lurus. Astaga, dia ingin menertawai dirinya dan juga Taehyung yang terlalu polos untuk mengatakan hal _ambigu_ barusan. _Masukkan, masukkan_ , gumam Jungkook dan tertawa dalam hati. Ia ingin terbahak sekarang, tapi ia tahan dan berusaha memasang wajah semelas dan senatural mungkin, sebab kulit kepalanya seperti hendak sobek setelah ini. "ADUH! Iya Taehyung! AW! LEPAS! MAAF IYA MAAF! Ya Tuhan...,"

Dengan sekali hentak, Taehyung melepas jambakannya hingga kepala Jungkook terhuyung sedikit kebelakang. Jungkook mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri akibat tarikan maut ala kekasihnya, lalu menggurut tiada henti.

"Kau sedang _menstruasi_ apa, hah!?" Jungkook tersulut emosinya. "Baru masuk kamar langsung pasang wajah seperti monyet, belum lagi asal jambak-jambak sadis rambut orang. Betulan jadi monyet tau rasa!" Kata Jungkook sembari mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Persetan dengan monyet-monyetan yang Jungkook bahas, Taehyung kali ini tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya ajari aku matematika!"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang kini kembali memeluk tubuhnya manja. Baru saja ia main kasar, nah sekarang main manja-manjaan. "Memangnya kenapa? Apanya yang sulit?"

Taehyung melepas pelukan, lalu turun untuk duduk di karpet lembut kesayangan kekasihnya. Kemudian Taehyung mencibir dengan wajah jelek, " _Memangnya kenapa? Apanya yang sulit?"_ Katanya mengulang kembali ucapan Jungkook. "Cih, aku tahu kau _dewanya matematika_ , tapi _please_..., aku tidak pernah bisa memahaminya sama sekali dan tolong ajari aku malam ini." Ucap Taehyung dengan berapi-api. Ia benar-benar marah pada _matematika_ karena tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti walau harus dipelajari hingga seribu tahun pun oleh Taehyung, atau mungkin memang _matematika_ lah yang membuat Taehyung sebegitu bodohnya dengan angka rumit dan rumus menyebalkan.

" _Well,"_ Jungkook mengedikkan bahu jenaka, "Kau memang tercipta hanya untuk selalu memahamiku, cantik."

Taehyung mendelik, "Aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan!"

"Terserah." Kata Jungkook sembari menyigar rambutnya ke belakang dengan gaya sekeren mungkin.

"Cih, dasar sombong!" Taehyung mengumpati Jungkook sembari meliriknya tajam. Ia benar-benar benci dengan gaya _sok tampan dan serba bisa_ Jungkook, tapi ya tak dapat dipungkiri dasarnya memang Jungkook luar biasa tampan dan multitalenta sih.

"Eits," Jungkook mengangkat satu alis, "Minta diajari tapi mengumpati gurunya. Bantuin Mama siapin makan malam _prioritas utama_ kalau begitu." Jungkook berdiri, lalu melenggang menuju pintu untuk keluar kamar.

Taehyung memasang wajah kaget dan tidak terima. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari mengejar Jungkook, mencegatnya agar tidak kemana-mana. Demi apapun, saat ini Taehyung sangat butuh sekali bantuan Jungkook. "Jungkooooook..., jangan kemana-mana." pintanya sembari menggenggam pergelangan Jungkook yang bersiap memutar kenop pintu. "Kookie bantu Taehyung, ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum jahil dalam hati, "Tidak mau." Tolaknya dengan serius—tidak serius betulan tapi. Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung terperangah dan semakin mengguncang tangan Jungkook yang digamitnya.

"Kookie maafin Taetae, ya?"

Jungkook memutar matanya—berpura malas dengan sikap Taehyung. Ia mengacuhkan kekasih imutnya itu, lalu membuka kenop pintu dengan santai tanpa tahu Taehyung sudah menyiapkan suaranya untuk berteriak.

"MAMAAAAAA JUNGKOOOK JAHAAA—HHMMPPPHH!"

 _Ya Tuhan... ._

Jungkook langsung membekap mulut Taehyung, lalu menyeret kekasihnya itu masuk kamar yang telah dikunci rapat-rapat. Taehyung meronta minta dilepaskan. "Jangan main-main! Mama bisa ngamuk tujuh turunan kalau kau berkata yang tidak-tidak! Bisa-bisa kita tidak jadi menikah kau tahu!"

Taehyung yang baru saja dilepaskan langsung diam merengut. Bayangan ia tidak jadi menikah dengan Jungkook itu benar-benar bencana baginya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. "Iya, maaf." Taehyung menunduk takut. Takut menatap wajah menakutkan Jungkook.

"Jangan diulangi ya, Taetae," Jungkook kali ini melembutkan suaranya. Ia kini mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. "Aku tidak ingin kita dipisahkan hanya karena sesuatu yang sepele seperti ini."

Taehyung memejamkan mata menikmati kelembutan yang Jungkook berikan padanya. Dalam keterdiamannya, Taehyung membenarkan untaian kata lelaki bersurai kelam itu. Ia kemudian membuka mata begitu dirasa Jungkook menghentikan pergerakannya di rambut Taehyung. "Nah, ayo. Aku ajari bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti."

Dan ketika Jungkook hendak menduduki karpetnya yang kacau karena buku-buku yang bertebaran, Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook.

Mendesah dalam hati, Jungkook menoleh. "Apa lagi? Jangan merajuk lagi atau nant—"

.

 _Jungkook membeku._

 _._

 _Dunianya berhenti._

 _._

 _Otaknya melompong._

 _._

 _Sebab Taehyung baru saja menyerangnya dengan berani, mengecup bibirnya luar biasa lembut, dan melumatnya kelewat halus._

 _._

 _Menghantarkan kesan menggelitik di bibir Jungkook yang mulai menyesapnya hati-hati. Menyisakan jejak basah dan hangat yang begitu menyenangkan hingga Jungkook menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Memaksanya untuk menarik tengkuk itu dengan lembut, membawa Taehyung untuk merasakan seluruh cintanya yang seluas angkasa sebelum ketukan pintu menginterupsi._

 _._

 _Mama Jungkook mengantarkan makanan dan menunggu di luar sana._

...

...

...

...

...

...

" _Khusus_ untuk sudut-sudut istimewa, kau bisa menghitungnya melalui telapak tanganmu."

Jungkook menarik lembut tangan kiri Taehyung, lalu merapatkan diri agar semakin menempel di sisi Taehyung. _Lumayan,_ pikirnya. Menghangatkan diri di samping Taehyung sebab di luar sana sedang turun hujan begitu derasnya. Belum lagi wangi tubuh Taehyung yang lembut membuat Jungkook betah berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini.

Jungkook membuka perlahan telapak halus itu, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana dengan bolpoin warna biru." Kau harus menghapalnya terlebih dahulu: untuk menghitung nilai _Cos_ itu dimulai dari jari kelingking sampai ibu jari. Sedangkan untuk _Sin_ dari ibu jari ke jari kelingking."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. "Waktu itu Kim— _songsaenim_ pernah mengajarkan seperti ini di kelas."

"Nah," Jungkook kini sudut-sudut perpotongan jari Taehyung yang telah ditulisi dengan sejumlah nilai sudut-sudut istimewa. "Untuk sudut-sudut istimewa ini kau harus menghapalkannya Tae. Tapi ini mudah, kok."

Taehyung menatap lekat-lekat telapak tangannya yang digenggam halus oleh Jungkook, " _Polanya_ hanya tiga puluh, lima belas, lima belas, dan tiga puluh." Kata Jungkook sembari menuliskan coretan lain di tangan Taehyung. "Di jari kelingking kan nol derajat, nah di jari manis nanti jadinya tiga puluh derajat. Untuk menuju jari tengah ditambah lima belas derajat— _ingat Taehyung, sesuai pola!_ Lalu, untuk jari telunjuk ditambah lima belas, dan sisanya ibu jari ditambah tiga puluh derajat."

Taehyung terdiam, matanya menajam sembari menatapi telapak tangannya. Ia mengulang kembali kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja Jungkook sampaikan di dalam otaknya, berusaha memahaminya. "Terus, kalau untuk _Sin_ bagaimana?"

Jungkook tersenyum. Pasalnya, pertanyaan sarat kepolosan Taehyung benar-benar anugerah terindah di malam harinya yang dingin ini. Lucu sekali ekspresinya. "Ini juga berlaku sama untuk _Sin._ Kau tinggal membaliknya saja untuk sudut istimewanya."

"Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilainya?"

"Nah, untuk nilainya di setiap jari tidak akan berubah. Ini untuk mempermudah saja. Jadi, dari jari kelingking itu nilainya satu, jari manis setengah akar tiga, jari tengah nilainya setengah akar dua, jari telunjuk satu per dua, dan ibu jari nilainya—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Taehyung!"

Jungkook sebal. Selain ia harus terpaksa melepas _skinship_ mereka, buku kesayangannya dilempar dengan sadisnya. Kini lelaki cantik yang mendadak suka marah-marah itu menendang buku Jungkook. "Taehyung jangan ditendang! Ini _masterpiece_ ter keren sepanjang masa!" Jungkook memungut bukunya yang baru saja Taehyung injak-injak tanpa ampun.

" _Masterpiece_ apanya!" Taehyung melotot. Ia kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk buku itu seperti seorang korban yang sedang dinistakan tersangkanya. "Tidak ada _masterpiece_ yang membuat pembacanya jadi sakit kepala!"

Jungkook menahan kaki Taehyung untuk tidak menginjak buku-bukunya yang lain. Kekasihnya itu mengeluh sedari tadi dan Jungkook tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak mengeluh. Jungkook meletakkan kembali bukunya ke atas meja lipat yang berbentuk bundar di atas karpet halus. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau mau apa!?"

Jungkook mendesis, menyuruh Taehyung diam. Ia kemudian mengambil piring kecil berisi biskuit coklat dan segelas coklat hangat untuk Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum manakala Taehyung kebingungan dengan tindakan yang diberikan padanya.

 _Yah, setidaknya istirahat sejenak sambil manja-manjaan begini tidak ada salahnya._

"Makan dulu. Jangan lupa coklat hangatnya." Kata Jungkook sembari meletakkan dagu di bahu kanan Taehyung. Jungkook menggenggam gelas itu, lalu meminumkannya untuk Taehyung. "Ini hangat, kok. Mama tahu kalau lidahmu terlalu sensitif untuk sesuatu yang terasa panas."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia senang dengan Jungkook yang begitu sayang padanya, terlebih Mama Jungkook yang juga perhatian padanya. "Terimakasih."

Jungkook lalu mengecup pipi kanan Taehyung. "Tapi, kenapa dengan _mulut panasku_ lidahmu baik-baik saja, ya? Malah ikut bergulat lid—AW! Iya, iya ampun!"

Taehyung mencubit paha Jungkook tanpa ampun. "Hati-hati kalau bicara. Aku adukan Mama tahu rasa!"

Jungkook terkekeh, lantas mengusakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung yang beraroma vanilla. Pria bermata kelam itu kemudian mengeratkan pelukan di perut Taehyung, lalu menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya ke kanan dan ke kiri pelan-pelan. "Aku suka memelukmu seperti ini. Hangat sekali. Sampai aku tidak mau lepas."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengambil sepotong biskuit coklat, lalu menggigitnya sampai separuh. "Hmm..., aku memang diciptakan untuk kau peluk-peluk sepertinya."

Jungkook mengangkat wajah, lalu meletakkan dagu di bahu kanan Taehyung. Ia menerima uluran biskuit coklat yang habis digigit separuh, kemudian melahapnya dengan senang hati. "Semoga kau tidak bosan kupeluk-peluk begini."

Taehyung kemudian bersandar di dada Jungkook. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang penuh akan rumus-rumus matematika di bahu kiri Jungkook yang tegap. Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook yang putih. Menerawang sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

"Taehyung kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook sembari mengusak pipi kirinya pada pipi kanan Taehyung. Keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan kedekatan yang seperti ini. Begitu menyenangkan hingga tidak ingin lepas sampai kapan pun.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang bersandar di atas perutnya. Ia mendesah lelah, lalu mulai bicara, "Harus ya, Kook, ke Jerman?"

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghantarkan kegundahan yang turut Jungkook rasakan pada Taehyung. Sebentar lagi, baik Jungkook dan Taehyung akan lulus dan keduanya harus terpisah hanya untuk melanjutkan cita-cita masing-masing.

Jungkook mengecup lama rahang Taehyung, "Maaf Tae. Maaf untuk keegoisanku." Ujarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada Taehyung. "Aku sudah memimpikan ini sedari kecil. Menjadi _presiden direktur_ yang disegani. Merasakan tantangan di depan mata, hingga aku bisa menjadi penerus Papa yang dibanggakan."

Jungkook menarik nafas pelan-pelan, membiarkan jeda sedikit agar Taehyung dapat mencerna tiap untaian kata yang diutarakannya. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan diskusi tentang barang-barang ekspor dan impor, rapat penting, membangun perusahaan yang berkompeten, memantau kinerja pegawaiku. Aku _ingin sekali,_ Tae. Aku telah memimpikannya begitu lama."

Jungkook dapat merasakan tangannya yang bertengger di atas perut Taehyung diusap sayang. Jungkook lalu memberi kecupan lagi, kali ini di pelipis Taehyung, "Hingga nanti aku sudah mapan, menjadi pria tangguh dengan pekerjaan yang mumpuni, maka saat itulah aku langsung ke Daegu, menemui calon mertua untuk meminang putra semata wayangnya yang telah mencuri seutuh hati Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, Jungkook dapat merasakan getaran tubuhnya. Jungkook turut tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyentuh rahang Taehyung dengan lembut, lalu mengarahkan wajah kekasihnya itu untuk bersitatap dengannya.

"Jadi...," Jungkook menatap lekat-lekat manik kecoklatan Taehyung yang bening. Mata itu kini menatapnya begitu tulus dan penuh rasa cinta. Walau setitik sinar tak rela terselip di sana. Maka Jungkook harus mampu meyakinkan kekasihnya itu untuk tetap bertahan, tetap berada di tempatnya, tetap berdiri untuknya, tetap tabah menantinya. "Maafkan aku."

Taehyung tersenyum, begitupun mata beningnya turut tersenyum. Tangan Taehyung membelai lembut pahatan wajah calon suami masa depannya itu, menelisik wajahnya yang begitu tampan dan mempesona. Taehyung menyisir poni Jungkook yang sedikit agak lebih panjang. Lalu ia kembali mengusap pipi Jungkook yang tirus. Hingga tangannya turun untuk membelai bibir kemerahan Jungkook dengan jemari lentiknya, Taehyung angkat suara.

"Aku paham, Jungkook. Aku mengerti." Katanya sembari mengusap pelan bibir bawah Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Jungkooknya masih setia menatap tepat di bola matanya dengan pandangan memuja. " _Kejar_ , Jungkook. _Kejarlah_. Selagi masih ada waktu, kejarlah. _Terbang setinggi-tingginya_ , semaumu. Kepakkan sayapmu hingga menembus langit ketujuh."

Sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hati, Taehyung tak rela ditinggal pergi begitu jauh dan lama oleh kekasihnya itu. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, dan Jerman itu tidak sedekat aksesnya menuju sungai Han. Ini merupakan hal baru bagi Taehyung, sehingga ia sedikit tidak rela atas keputusan Jungkook untuk menyelesaikan studi di Jerman. Hatinya bergemuruh semenjak dua minggu lalu setelah Jungkook menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menuntut ilmu di negeri orang.

Dan ketika Taehyung hampir menumpahkan air matanya, Jungkook maju tanpa ragu. Membelai Taehyung dengan seluruh desau nafasnya yang frustasi. Menyampaikan pada Taehyung betapa ia mencintainya, betapa Jungkook menyayanginya. Betapa ia serius menjalin hubungan dengannya, walau hubungan jarak jauh sudah menanti di depan mata. Taehyung adalah pihak yang tersakiti dalam hubungan ini. Namun, Jungkook tidak bisa meninggalkan impian yang telah dinanti belasan tahun lamanya. Ini adalah puncak dimana ia bisa membuktikan pada seutuh dunia bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah pria tangguh untuk Kim Taehyung seorang.

 _Sebab Jungkook berusaha memantaskan diri untuk dapat beridir di samping Taehyung di altar nanti._

Jungkook tak terpejam disela ciuman keduanya. Ia ingin menyaksikan segala kegundahan yang selalu Taehyung rahasiakan darinya melalui raut wajahnya. Kekasihnya itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui mimik wajah, dan Jungkook sudah kenal betul sifat tersembunyi kekasihnya itu. Hatinya teriris ketika melihat bagaimana air mata itu mengalir begitu saja di sudut mata Taehyung. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat kernyitan keputusasaan yang terpampang nyata di depan matanya. Lalu getaran bibir Taehyung yang membelai bibirnya terasa begitu frustasi hingga Jungkook harus menyudahi tautan keduanya.

Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung yang tertunduk lesu. Wajah lelah Taehyung telah menggambarkan seluruh emosinya. Maka dengan cepat Jungkook memberikan satu kecupan lagi tepat di bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Tunggulah aku, Taehyung. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu, dan membawamu keliling dunia dengan cincin emas putih tersemat di jari manis kita."

Janji tetaplah janji. Taehyung bukanlah orang yang percaya akan janji-janji manis, namun jika Jungkook yang mengatakannya, maka Taehyung akan memberikan seutuh kepercayaannya untuk pria itu.

Taehyung mengangguk. Kemudian menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. "Jangan lupa hubungi aku, Kook. Lima menit sekali!" Katanya dengan wajah lucu menggemaskan.

Jungkook tertawa. "Astaga, mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu." Wajah Jungkook mengkerut karena gemas, ia mencubit kecil hidung mancung Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sumringah, "Ada! Jeon Jungkook yang akan melakukannya untukku setelah ini." Katanya begitu percaya diri lalu maju untuk mengecupi seluruh wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh geli. Membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apapun semaunya. Jarang-jarang loh, Taehyung mau mengecupinya. Seluruh wajah lagi. Lantas ia merangkum wajah Taehyung untuk menghentikan kegiatan _kecup-mengecup_ nya di wajah Jungkook, lalu memberturkan dahi keduanya dengan lembut.

" _Well,_ jangan sedih lagi, _okay_." Kata Jungkook sembari menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Jungkook yang menerpa wajahnya. "Percaya padaku. Karena Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah melanggar janjinya."

Taehyung mengangguk beberapa kali, membuat hidungnya berbenturan dengan hidung bangir Jungkook. "Iya, Sayang." Ucap Taehyung dengan nafas yang beraroma coklat. "Iya, Sayangku, Cintaku."

"Oke," Jungkook tersenyum jahil. "Tidak mau dilanjutkan pelajaran _masuk-memasukkannya?"_

Taehyung mendelik. Lantas menoyor dahi Jungkook dengan jari tengahnya. "Matematika, _please._ Bukan _masuk-memasukkan_ seperti yang otakmu terjemahkan! Kau ingin aku menjambakmu lagi, hah!?"

Jungkook menangkap jari Taehyung, lalu menggigitnya main-main. Taehyung langsung menjerit tidak terima, lalu mencubit pipi Jungkook sesadis mungkin.

"Tingkah manismu itu cuma bertahan lima menit saja ternyata, ya. Sekarang sudah galak lagi." Jungkook memicing pada Taehyung yang kini membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. "Ih, seram."

Taehyung mengedik tidak peduli. Ia saat ini serius membersihkan kamar Jungkook yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Kenapa beres-beres?"

Taehyung menoleh, ia mengembalikan lipatan lengan sweaternya hingga menutupi jemarinya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Tapi kan, kau belum paham dengan _Integral Trigonometrinya_ , Sayang." Jungkook menarik pinggang Taehyung. "Bagaimana jika besok kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jungkook di pinggangnya, lalu menuju karpet untuk merebahkan punggung lelahnya di sana. Ia menutupi kedua matanya yang silau karena cahaya lampu gantung di kamar Jungkook. " _Sebenarnya, aku dapat tantangan dari Hoseok-Hyung."_

Jungkook turut merebahkan diri di samping Taehyung, "Maksudmu?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, lantas menoleh pada Jungkook yang menatapnya penasaran, " _Aku kalah taruhan_."

"Hah?"

"Hoseok- _Hyung_ menantangku untuk melakukan _tari perut_ di depan Namjoonie- _Hyung._ "

"Hahaha, tari per—" Jungkook melotot. " _Bangsat_ , Hoseok! Taehyung, kau terima tawarannya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah horor. Kurang ajar benar Hoseok itu. Bisa-bisanya ia memanfaatkan kepolosan Taehyung untuk mengumbar tubuh kekasihnya, yang padahal Jungkook belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

"Ya aku tolak." Ucap Taehyung santai. "Buktinya, aku dihukum dengan diberikan tantangan olehnya."

Jungkook sedikit lega dengan jawaban Taehyung. Ya, setidaknya Taehyung tidak mengumbar auratnya di depan orang lain selain dirinya.

 _Lalu...,_

"Tantangannya?"

" _Menciumimu di seluruh wajah."_ Kata Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar. "Dan misi terselesaikan!" Taehyung bersorak senang sembari tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan seniornya itu. Bisa-bisanya memberi tantangan _tidak masuk akal_ seperti itu. Yah, tapi Jungkook harus bersyukur sebab ia juga menikmati hasil tantangan yang Taehyung laksanakan.

Jungkook lalu bangkit, mengukung tubuh ringkih Taehyung yang terbaring di bawahnya. "Jadi, permohonan untuk diajari matematika tadi hanya alibi belaka agar kau bisa menuntaskan tantanganmu? Begitu?"

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, berpikir beberapa saat. "Sebenarnya, bukan sih. _Tapi yang tadi itu sungguhan, aku frustasi sekali dengan materi integral trigonometri!_ Mana pernah paham aku dengan soal-soal begitu. Mata pelajaran matematika hampir seluruh ulangan harian aku _remidial_ tahu!" Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang tak suka dengan jawabannya. Ia sadar bahwa pertanyaan Jungkook belum terjawab sama sekali. Taehyung mendecak. "Oh ayolah, kau tahu sendiri kan, aku bisa _menciummu dimanapun dan_ _kapanpun aku mau_." Kata Taehyung sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Jungkook.

 _Jungkook menggeram._

Taehyung buru-buru mendorong tubuh berat Jungkook untuk jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya. Radarnya mendeteksi aura lain yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Uh, minggir. Kau berat sekali."

Jungkook masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Ia menyeringai lebar tepat di wajah Taehyung. "Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir _jajangmyeon_ porsi ekstra untuk Hoseok- _Hyung._ " Ucapnya sembari meniup-niup telinga kanan Taehyung.

 _ **"AKU MAU JUGA!"**_

Sontak baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung menatap ke arah sumber suara: pintu kamar Jungkook.

 _ **"Jimin, kau berisik! Nanti Ketahuan!"**_

 _ **"Kan aku yang membantumu memasangnya, Hyung!"**_

 _ **"Jiminnie, Hoseokie, nanti Jungkook dengar loh! Nanti bibi dimarahi."**_

Jungkook bangkit, ia memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya budek untuk mendengar bisik-bisik yang kelewat keras di balik pintu kamarnya. Jungkook lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Mama kenapa ikut-ikut kumpulan bedebah itu, Ma?" Tanya Jungkook mendekati pintu kamarnya.

 _ **"Tuh, kan kedengaran!"**_

 _ **"Bibi! Jungkook datang kemari!"**_

 _ **"Jimin! Diiaaaaam!"**_

 _ **"Hoseokie, mana Taehyung? Bukannya tadi Jungkook cium-cium dia ya?"**_

Jungkook kini berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia berpikir keras, sebab yang ia tahu kamarnya ini kedap suara. Terlebih, tidak ada celah lain selain pintu dan jendela yang begitu rapat tanpa cela. Tapi, kenapa orang-orang di luar sana dapat mendengar suaranya?

 _Jangan-jangan...,_

 _Hanya satu kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi._

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan pada kamarnya. Menyapu seluruh perkakas dan souvenir yang berjajar rapi di rak-rak yang tersedia. Dan ketika Jungkook melihat benda persegi kecil yang berkedip-kedip tersembunyi di balik mug bergambar _Iron Man_ dan kumpulan _miniatur_ seluruh tokoh Naruto miliknya, Jungkook meraih benda kecil yang asing di kamarnya itu, lalu mendekatkannya pada wajah.

"Jadi, ini cara busuk kalian untuk memantau misi Taehyung berhasil atau tidak?" Ia menutup lensa kamera kecil itu agar _mereka yang sedang memonitoring_ di balik pintu sana tidak dapat mengetahui posisi Jungkook saat ini. Jungkook bersiap membuka pintu kamar. "Apa kau juga berkontribusi dalam hal ini, Tae?."

Taehyung yang sedang duduk menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi tubuh bersama kaki yang selonjoran santai, hanya bisa memicing tajam ke arah pintu kamar Jungkook. "Oke, untuk masalah ini _sumpah, demi apapun,_ aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sepertinya mereka telah mempermainkanku." Katanya lalu bangkit, dan menyusul Jungkook untuk berdiri di belakangnya.

 _ **CEKLEK!**_

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar, menampakkan tiga orang yang tengah menatapi _iPad_ entah milik siapa. Jimin yang mengetahui pintu di depannya terbuka hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, "Halo...,"

Sedangkan Hoseok buru-buru menyembunyikan _iPad_ nya di balik punggung. "Oh, Jungkook. Halo."

"Kenapa Mama juga ikut-ikutan mereka, sih?" Jungkook memasang wajah jengkel tingkat dewa. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, Mamanya juga turut mengikuti niat jahat Hoseok mengintip privasinya yang telah dijaga baik-baik.

 _Tapi,_

 _JANGAN-JANGAN, MAMA JUGA MELIHATNYA!?_

"Kamu itu," Mama Jungkook menjewer telinga putranya, "Main cium-cium anak orang! Kalau belum menikah jangan asal nyosor begitu!" Jungkook mengaduh ketika Mamanya memelintir telinganya. Habislah ia setelah ini. Omelan tak berujung telah menanti hingga seminggu kedepan. "Aku adukan pada Paman Kim ya, biar disembelih sekalian!"

Taehyung meringis menyaksikan telinga Jungkook dipelintir sampai merah. Itu pasti sakit. "Ah, Mama, kasihan Jungkook."

"Taehyung juga!" _Ah, mampus. Kena juga akhirnya._ " Jangan mau ya kalau Jungkook cium-cium begitu, loh! Selama kalian belum menikah, jangan mau dicium-cium sama anak mesum seperti dia"

"Ih, Jungkook mesum!" Ucapan Jimin menyulut emosi Jungkook. Jungkook mendelik pada dua orang seniornya yang meringis dan bergumam minta maaf. Astaga, bisa diomeli seabad dia sama Mama. Haduh, belum lagi telinganya seperti akan lepas saja. Sial sekali hari ini.

"Tapi Taehyung mau-mau aja tuh, Bi." Kata Hoseok semakin mengompori. Mama Jungkook tarikan di telinga anaknya hingga Jungkook mohon ampun dan hampir menangis.

Taehyung yang awalnya diam, mulai tersulut. Mulut Hoseok benar-benar _bocor_ sekali. Kalau sudah _dibocori_ begini, lebih baik dia juga _tumpahkan_ sekalian. Akhirnya, Taehyung melangkah, mendekati Hoseok yang mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk kabur. " _Hyung,_ bisa-bisa aku adukan pada Mama Jung kalau _koleksi_ mu ngalahin punya Chimchim!"

Dan teriakan Hoseok tentang Taehyung tukang adu menutup kisah cinta Jungkook dan Taehyung yang manis.

 _Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi Jungkook harus menanggung beban atas kesalahan teman-temannya._

 _Tapi, meski telinga dijewer sampai putus pun, kalau Taehyung bisa tertawa menyaksikannya, Jungkook bahagia._

 _Ya, bahagia._

 _Karena Kim Taehyung layaknya rumus matematika yang mengacu pada suatu bilangan. Sebab, baginya, Taehyung adalah rumus kehidupan Jeon Jungkook yang mengacu pada kebahagiaannya di masa depan kelak._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: YEAY! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bikin yang bau-bau fluffy begini. :") ini aku ngetiknya pas malem-malem, ditengah situasi ujian sekolah matematika PM gaes. :') dan saking asiknya, gasadar kalo udah sampe 5k kata. wkwkwkwkkw**

 **Gimana? Bagus gak? kerasa nggak feelnya? Aku tuh gakuat yang bagian taetae jambakin kookie. :"v haduhh, gemesin ya mereka. =W=**

 **ohyaaa, MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT READER-NIM YANG UDAH REVIEW DI FF WHEN YOU INSIDE ME! NANTI DI CHAPTER DEPANNYA BAKAL AKU BALESIN SATU-SATU! JANJI DEH! Demi apa cobaa, aku sampe dibangsatin sama kalian XD TAPI SUMPAH AKU SENENG KALO KALIAN JUGA TERNISTAKAN HAHAHA XD (Boong mah. :v sasa seneng banget kalo feelnya bisa nyampe gitu ke kalian.) :)**

 **OKEEEE MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACAAA~**

 **REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
